The Curse of Aphrodite
by iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia
Summary: In New Moon what if Edward never come back? What if Bella moved on? But being the danger magnet she is ... After TLO
1. Chapter 1

A / N : This is my second story. I don't have a perfect grammar. So sorry for the grammar mistake. Oh, special thanks for my two best friends ever Lia and Sarah. I owe you girls.

I don't own PJO series or Twilight.

The Curse Of Aphrodite

Forks, Washington – 2009

Bella's POV

It has been three months since he left. Three painful month since my life is basically over. Now, I've got nothing to live for.

My family, Jake and my friends had tried to help me through my depression. They tried to pull me out, cheer me up even tried to make me smile. But, I can't. And now they gave up on me.

My friends never called or visited me anymore, my parents never talked to me again and Jake, he had imprint on the new girl so it left me alone and broken.

I know deep down there's nothing they can do to heal me. I can't even helped myself. There was a hole in my chest and it'll never be healed as long as he was not here.

I know I have been a burden to my parents. I didn't want to be like this but I can't helped it. It was just.. too much. I can't handle it. Not alone. I needed him, I needed him in my life and to survive.

But I can't let this go on. I can't do this to my parents. I know that they talked about me nearly everyday, they worried sick about me but they don't know what to do.

I know I had to move on, to have a fresh start and a new life. But, I can't do this in Forks.

Here, just have too much memory about him, about us.

I needed to move out.

Manhattan, New York – 2009

Percy's POV

I got expelled. AGAIN. Oh, how amazing.

But I had to look at the bright side. Or so my mom told me.

Now I'm on my way home. It's December winter..

After hours of sitting in a cab I finally arrive home.

As soon as I opened the door I and got in, someone tackled me to the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth's, my girl-friend of almost 2 years high-pitched voice ring.

"Hi, wise girl." I greeted her.

"Haha. Very funny seaweed brain." She said and playfully punched my chest.

We got up and I saw hyper Grover and my smiling mom in the room.

"Hi Perce. How ya' doing man?" he asked.

"Great man. It's been a long time." I said.

I stepped aside and hugged my mom.

"Hi Percy. How are you?" my mom asked me.

"I'm fine mom. Just got expelled like usual. Where's Paul?"

"He is out of the town for business." She explained to me.

"Oh." I said and sat on a sofa.

"Percy came on man. Don't be sad just because of that stupid expelled. Cheer up man." Grover said.

"Nah, I got used to it." I said while eating my blue pancakes.

"Percy I think you should come with us to Olympus tomorrow you know with the whole camp. The camp's tradition?" Annabeth offered to me.

I thought for a while. Glancing at my mom direction she gave me a nod.

"OK." I said.

They both grinned ear to ear.

--------The next day-------

We were on our way to the Empire State Building, when I spotted a Mc Donald. I quickly walked away. Terrified. Thinking about Nico's way to use Happy Meal.

When I arrived at Olympus the whole camp were there.

I decided to not join the tour and just catching up with friends.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see my father, The-all-mighty-god-of-the-sea, Poseidon.

"Son." He said.

"Dad." I said and bowed out of formality.

"Lord Poseidon?" Annabeth said and bowed.

"Annabeth, could I talk to Percy alone for a minute?" he said to Annabeth much to my surprised.

"Of course." She said and went away.

When Annabeth was a few feet away my dad turned to face me.

"Percy, as far as I can see your relationship are growing." He said.

"Yes, Dad." I said.

"Well, as you know I am not very happy about this but as long as you think it's the best. I'm okay with it." He surprised me.

"Err, thanks."

"Oh, and one thing. I am proud of you, I will be no matter what. But, chose what to do wisely." He said, smiled and walked away.

Ok. That was weird.

Oh well.

Three hours later it's time to go back. We gathered around in front of the lift, and made a line. Few by few we got in the lift.

When there were just me, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, and Annabeth I heard Athena calling Annabeth. She told us to go ahead and don't wait for her so we got in the lift and go down.

After saying goodbyes I went back home. When I arrived home I opened the door and greeted by the most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life (including monsters etc.), my mom and step-dad getting 'it' on the living room.

"EW, mom, Paul. Couldn't you find a better place to do this?" I said and covered my eyes.

They broke apart. I think. I don't know 'cause I stilled covered my eyes.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

When I opened my eyes back they both were blushing like crazy.

"Oh Percy you got accepted in a new school." My mom said.

Great. I thought.

"Really? Where? How do you know?" I said trying to sound happy for my mom's sake.

"Yeah. It is on New York. It's not very far from here." She said and smiled

"But, I didn't…" I looked at my mom.

"Oh, that's me." She said. Oh, so she assigned me behind my back. Again. Sigh.

"But mom. Do I really have to go?" I pleaded with my mom.

She sighed.

"You know Percy, I wish you don't either. After all you are my only son, I don't want to be away from you. But, you already know why you have to, right?" she pleaded back.

I gave up. Not wanting to hurt her farther.

That night I stilled how my life would be in the next year?

Well that's a mystery that we have to solve right?

Well, err.

Oh, well.

---------------------------- To Be Continued--------------------------

A/N : What do you think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Do you want me to continue? Or do you want me stop? This is my first PJO fanfic. Please review! Thanks. And sorry for the grammar, English is not my general language so, you know. Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! sorry for not updating for so long! please don't give up on this story! Thanks to my super amazing friend, Rariiez (you can check out her stories) for being my first reader and helping me with this story. Thanks to Lia because she is the one who gave me the inspiration in writing this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

The curse of Aphrodite  
Chapter 2

New York

Bella's POV

Here I am, In New York. Alone. I am starting at a new school now. Its Manhattan high.  
I know. New York. It's so far away from Forks, my home. And truth to be told, I never pictured myself to be here, with all these sky buildings and all those busy people passing by. But I need a fresh start, and New York is a great place to begin with.  
At first Charlie didn't approve of my choice to left Forks, but he soon understood why. He just said "... Go on kiddo. Don't let me hold you back..."  
On the other hand Renee was happy. She said "...that's great. You should move on. New York is great and I can help you with your school and a place to stay..." she was very supportive of my decision. She said she always want the best for me. After all I am her only daughter.  
I live in my own new apartment, it's not far from school and it has a nice society. Renee picked it out. She, Phil and Charlie helped me with the rent. For once I was ok with the idea of them spending some money for me. After all it would really help me now, here, in this crazy new place.  
Money. That's the major problem for me. I've been searching for a job for a while now. I hope I will find one, so I don't have to depend on my parents' money. They need it and besides, I am 18. A legal adult. Even though I have some money on my bank account, it's not much and it's my college foundation. I will need it to attend college. Maybe I will go to NYU or the other good colleges. It will need a lot of money, not just some. So I don't think I'll use it. Not that I intend to.  
I don't need a serious or highly paid job; I just need one that can afford my daily needs. Maybe I could work at a bookshop or toy store or even at MCd's. I don't care much. As long as it'll give me some money.  
Tomorrow I am going out, there is a Grand Opening of a new bookstore at Manhattan and I heard that they need a new employee so maybe I could volunteer myself. I heard the owner is some new famous author. Well, famous here, because I haven't heard anything about her in Forks. Or maybe, I'm just too dense to listen to that kind of news.  
Well that's tomorrow, tonight I am going out to you know maybe making some new friends and adapting with my new surroundings. Maybe there are some kids who go to the same school as mine. Who knows?  
Friends. My old friends (not that I have many), were happy to see me able to move on. Well they were sad to know that I am moving so far away. And by friends I mean Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler and Mike. Jessica, well she was happy –ecstatic, I might add- to hear me moving to New York. Maybe she thought that winning Mike could be a whole lot more easier. Not that I wanted to win anyway.  
And there was Jacob. After he imprinted on the new girl, Bree. He never talks to me again. Heck, I bet he doesn't even know where I am now. He's always busy trying to be the best for 'his girl'. Not that I am jealous, but we were best-friend. He doesn't have to come or check on me everyday but he could at least call. Maybe making sure that I am still alive.  
But no. He didn't even call me. And you know why. He thought that I would be better without him. Because he's dangerous, because he's a werewolf. Come on, I hung out with Vampires for months. Yeah, not that safe either. But, hey, I am still alive.  
He could at least try.  
Ugh, I should stop.  
I should probably get ready, its 5 p.m. maybe I could take a shower and relax for a while.

.

.

.

Percy's POV

Geez. To say that I am tired is an understatement. I'm exhausted.  
Yeah, I know, it's only 6 pm but I'm already tired. It's been a busy day. Tomorrow is my mom's new bookstore Grand Opening, so we (She, Paul, Grover, Annabeth, Nico and I) had to prepare the shop.  
She's been busy lately with the new release of her book. It's one of the best seller's. So yeah. You know what. Press meeting. Book reading and all.  
Well, she's not as famous as Stephenie Meyer or J.K Rowling. But, she's still well-known in New York. So, no world tour or something like that.  
You'll think it's great to have a well-known author as a mom. Well, not really, because she's always busy with all those book stuffs. I'm dyslexia; I could care less about reading her book. Not that I'm mean and not happy to see her reaching the fame as an author, but sometimes I wish I could read her book without seeing the words swimming around. But still, my mom is the best mom ever.  
I love her.  
I sounded like a mommy's boy. But I am.  
Speaking about mom, I remembered my last conversation with my dad. Weird hah, mom and dad not related. But you know if there is a mom there's always a dad. So it's related. And-. Just, forget about it.  
Dad said "...chose what to do wisely..."  
That's the problem. I am not wise. At all.  
I'm the son of Poseidon. Not Athena. No pun intended.  
But there's Annabeth. She is my girlfriend. Well, her mom clearly do not approve of our relationship. But Aphrodite does. She approves and she's supportive about it.  
But lately Annabeth has been distant. You know, not as annoying as usual. But hey, that's weird, right? She didn't talk much and just distant. Like she is keeping something from all of us. Especially me. She used to always telling me what's wrong, what's on her mind, and all. She just kept quiet. I don't like it. At first, I thought maybe her mom told her to end it with me. But not even the wiser goddess would say something like that. Maybe she just missed her father.  
She moved to New York not long ago. She said she wanted to be away from the camp for a while. She moved to her new apartment not far from here, much to my delight. I sometimes spend the day there. With her, sometimes alone or with Grover and the other campers, even my mom and Paul.  
Sigh. I wonder what's wrong with her. I hope she's all right.  
"Percy, would you like something to eat or drink?" my mom called from he kitchen.  
"Spaghetti sounds great mom." I said.  
"OK. There's Coke in the fridge, if you want."  
"I'll get it mom. Thanks."  
"No problem, dear."  
I walked to the fridge and took a coke. Fridge. I remember what I put inside the fridge a couple of years ago.  
I shook my head and walked to the living room. Paul was sitting there.  
"What's on now?" I asked him while I sat down on the couch.  
"Oh, just some news." He said.  
It was news about some robbing and money and murdering. And at the end of the show they promoted my mom's bookstore opening.  
Just then my mom walked in and put the meal on the table in front of the couch.  
"Ready for tomorrow?" she asked  
"Just as ready as I can be." I said and picked up the plate.  
It tasted good. After finishing dinner, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and went to my room.  
It didn't take long before I fell asleep.  
- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Sucks? too imaginative? Impossible? Horrible? Just review and tell me! Oh, and don't forget to check out my other story!Thank you for reading! please review, your opinions mean so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Gosh yes! I'm still alive and beathing! I know I haven't update for moths. Well thank you for still sticking here with me :) Today is my biryhday so I'll be nice and give you a chapter. Oh thanks to rariiez yea she help me. A lot. So here is the third chapter :)

The Curse of Aphrodite

Chapter 3

.

.

.

BPOV

I hate crowds. I knew I shouldn't have moved to New York, but it's tempting to have a fresh start and with all those brochures hanged on Renee's house did not help anything.

Today's the day.

I fixed my shirt and hair. I thought it was too tidy but I looked good enough.

I carried my small Gucci bag (a gift from Renee) and went back to my not-so-long journey to Sally's book corner, the place where I hoped to work at.

I was trying to find a job and the criteria that they needed suits me. Besides there must be a thousand or so book there. I would never get bored to read the samples of that much book. I had to save some money so I can buy some more things that I desperately needed like a new laptop. After that I think I should continue my schooling so I can get a better job in the future.

Hmm, some school here offer scholarship. And I think I could try for those. At Marymount college perhaps? Or Manhattan university? Hmm let me think of that later. Now my first priority is to get this job.

I made my way through the busy city of New York. I found the store on the corner of one street.

I calmed myself and made sure that everything was on its place. I opened the door and heard a little bell tinkling.

"Hello welcome to Sally's Book Corner. How can I help you?" Said a beautiful black-haired girl who looked like my aged.

"Err, I'm here to applied for the job." I said nervously.

"Oh. Wait here for a second!" she said. She turned around and ran inside to the staff room while calling "Sally!" over and over.

Ok, Bella here it comes. Take a deep breath and calmed yourself down right now!

I took several deep breaths. Not long after that, a middle aged woman came out of that room.

She looked nice and carefree. She somehow reminds me of my mom.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Sally. I got your apllication and I liked it. You seemed to be perfect for this job so I chose you."

Yup she is a nice boss. She called me a few a days ago and we made an appointment today. So here we are.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. I hope I won't disappoint you though." I replied.

She laughed and smile.

"I really used to hang around some extra ordinary teenager. So seeing you so shy and calm feel strange and you looked so nervous it's kind of funny for me." She said before laughing again.

Well, to say that I was ashamed was true. I blush madly and she just patted my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you to work and I'm going to introduce you to my son and his friends."

I nodded and we (well she dragged more likely) went to the staff room.

"Hey guys this is Bella. She is the new employee that I told you about." She said loudly.

The people in the room looked at me and smile.

"All right Bella. From right to left. This is Thalia..." she pointed to the girl who opened the door for me earlier "...and this is Nico..." the black haired guy that looked younger than me "...and this is Grover..." black guy with casts on both of his legs.

I said hello and they said hello back.

"Where is Percy?" Sally asked.

"Right here mom." Suddenly a voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped a little and move aside to let him in.

So this was Sally's son's back that I was looking at. He turned around and kissed his mom cheeks.

The moment I saw his face I instantly noticed how cute and handsome he is.

He looked playful and fun. He then took a look on me before smiling and said hello.

"I'm Percy." he said.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I offered my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand in his and I couldn't help but notice how manly his hand was. Slightly rough but still soft. I wonder how old is he? Does he go to school? Where does he live? With his mom? Does he have a girlfriend? Wait the last one off the list!

He shook my hand and released them.

He turned around and sat with his friends.

"Where have you been Percy?" Sally asked from the doorway.

"I just talked to Annabeth mom. She said she misses you and she'll see you soon. She'll come here on this weekend." He said.

I noticed that his eyes glommed when he talked about her. Maybe that's his girlfriend. He's out of the market Bells!

"Really? Yeah I miss her too. Make sure you told her that and I can't wait to meet her." Sally said.

"Of course mom." Percy said. He picked up the TV remote and changed the channel much to Thalia's dismay.

"Come on Bella. I'll show you where the storage room is." She said and dragged me out of the room.

She brought us to storage room and showed me around. She showed the bathroom and mini kitchen.

"So Bella, you can start tomorrow. How's that sound?" She asked after the tour.

"Yeah, that'll be great. But um, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"You can wear anything you like honey. It's not that important. Just wear a jeans and plaid shirts. Oh and you'll meet your partner tomorrow. Her name is Lily. You both live in a same building." She explained to me.

"Really? I don't know much people. I rarely go out and I'm still new here." I said.

"That's ok. You'll meet her soon enough." She said.

"Um, Sally there's something I want to ask. If you don't mind." I said. I really wanted to know.

"Ok. Shoot." She looked confused.

"Who is Annabeth?" I said.

She chuckled.

"That's Percy's girlfriend. She's very smart and beautiful, you'll meet her this weekend."

Oh. OH!

He had a girlfriend. I heard a voice in my head saying 'I told you so'.

"Oh. Sorry I was just curious." I smiled.

She told me it was ok and we talked some more until it was time for me to leave.

On the next day I woke up early and prepared myself. I ate my breakfast (home made pancakes and orange juice) and checked my appearance again. Don't want to look bad on your first day. I checked my watch and saw that it was time to go.

Almost half an hour later I arrived at Sally's and entered the store.

Sally was there behind the cashier machine.

She looked up when she hears me (or the bells).

"Hi Bella. You're on time. Here put this on." She handed me an apron and a hat.

"Thanks Sally." I said and put them on.

Sally told me that I was in charge of helping costumers to find what they need and recommend some books for them. And she told me that Lily would be in charge of the cashier.

The door bell ring and I saw a girl with blonde hair come.

"Hi Sally." She said.

Ah she must be Lily.

"Hi girl! Lily, this is Bella. She is the new employee and you'll be working together." Sally said.

"Ok. Hey Bella. Sally said we lived on the same building. Is that true?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm new so you probably hadn't met me before." I said.

Well we quickly get along.

That day pass quickly. And it was time for us (Lily and I) to go home. So, we took our sort of uniform off and told Sally that we were going home. We decided to walk since it wasn't that far from our apartment.

We walked through a couple of busy streets and some alley. When we were walking through the quiet streets, I felt someone was following us. I looked around and saw no one there. I shrugged.

Maybe that was just my imagination.

I felt someone was watching us. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Lily, do you feel something strange?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah Bells. Kind of like someone is following us." She said.

I saw her face and noticed that she look terrified and panicked.

"Maybe we should cal 911." I said.

"No, that's kind of ridiculous. Not necessary. Police wouldn't make them go away." She said.

"Them? Who?" I asked her, confused.

"You don't want to know what." She said.

Ok. This is getting creepy. Is she crazy?

She suddenly looked back and gasped. She took my hand and told me to run.

"What? Lily? What is it?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know Bells. Just run as fast as you can, until I told you to stop!" she practically shouted at me.

I was curious so I looked over my shoulder and saw a strange creature. A beautiful yet scary woman. She was wearing brazen slippers and had flaming hair. When I looked down, I saw her legs wait, leg? One of her leg looked like an animal's leg and the other a prosthetic bronze leg. I looked at me and smiled. It smile sent a chill to my bones.

I screamed so loud that I thought I broke the monster's and Lily's eardrums.

Lily pulled me to an alley and told me to be quiet.

We hide being a trash bin.

I saw the monster looking to our hiding place and whimpered. I was so scared. I thought monster were fictional only. Oh my Gods please help me!

The monster got closer and closer and I couldn't help but began whimpering and sniffing. Oh gosh! I don't want to die like this! In an alley! Die because a monster had the need to kill me!

The monster somehow found us and raises its hand. Or a gun,a knife, bare-handed? I didn't know I was hiding my face on my hand.

I heard a swooshing sound and screamed louder that I've ever had.

TBC

-A/N: yeah. So what do you think? I need reviews. They make me happy. And the happier I get the faster I make new chapters :)


End file.
